


Royal Baby

by lemoncrystals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Shower, Childbirth, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, entrapdak fankid, fankid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncrystals/pseuds/lemoncrystals
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak are expecting their first child.  Hordak is nervous, wondering if he has the ability to be a good father while Entrapta is nervous about the "experiment" being a failure.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a couple of Entrapdak fics where they had kids and it was always centered in Bright Moon with a doctor and surrounded by the other princesses. Personally, I always saw them having a home birth and it was just the two of them. That's just me. Wanted to try something new!

“Log. Day 273. If my calculations are correct, the arrival of Hordak’s offspring is imminent. In approximately 6 days, 20 hours, 36 minutes, and 30 seconds, the gestation process will have concluded—end result will be a newborn, which means that I have some preparation to do.” Entrapta pressed the stop button on her recorder, setting it off to the side as she kneeled to the ground. She flipped her mask down, leaning in towards the panel of wiring. She reached in with her gloved hands, detangling wires from one another and determining the placement of the colorful wires. She hoped that changing the placement of these specific wires would result in the enhancement of security across the Fright Zone. As her pregnancy was coming to an end, she felt this sudden burst of energy—a need to baby proof the sanctum, a need to clean the chambers, and a need to tap into the Fright Zone’s security and upgrade its functions. She knew Hordak would disapprove of her utilizing the sanctum for scientific use rather than reside in the chambers to rest up until the baby’s arrival. Then again, Hordak wasn’t present as he had to attend a mandatory meeting with his Force Captains, giving Entrapta the liberty to recondition the Fright Zone’s security system for their baby’s safety and her peace of mind. A tendril of hair reached to the metal table, grabbing a pair of pliers before placing them into Entrapta’s hand. Her fingers intertwined with the bundle of wires as she reached into with the pliers and began to grip and twist the wires between her fingers. As she was determining which wires to cut, she suddenly felt a twinge within her pelvis that caused her to pull back from her work and flip her mask up. She hummed questioningly before flipping her mask back down. A tendril grabbed ahold of her recorder and promptly brought it close to Entrapta’s shielded face.

“I feel as though I should make a note of this. Log continued. I just experienced a peculiar pain within my pelvic region. Most likely it is nothing more than the stress of the baby’s head pressing into my pelvis that caused the quick and sudden pain to arise. I will keep an eye on it in case it becomes bothersome.” She continued to work around the wiring and began to cut through them with the pliers. As she was working on altering the position of the wires, the familiar sound of the sanctum doors slid open before it was accompanied with the sound of footsteps. Entrapta didn’t bother to stop before the impending figure casted a shadow over her work in progress. Entrapta whipped her head around, flipping her mask back up as she looked up at Hordak looming over her. He held a threatening gaze, hands grasped behind his back before he said in a gruff tone.

“Entrapta, you are supposed to be resting in our chambers.” Entrapta’s cheeks flushed as she flipped her mask down, attempting to avoid Hordak’s eyes.

“I am aware of the doctor’s orders, but what I am doing is just as important—“

“Entrapta.” Hordak repeated. Entrapta winced slightly at the sound of her name being uttered by Hordak.

“You need to be resting.” She flipped up her mask again, determination in her eyes.

“Hordak, I know my body, plus I’m almost done with rewiring the security system!” Hordak raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you restructuring the security system?”

“For the safety of the baby.” She uttered whilst her hair twiddled with each other’s strands.

“Plus—“ Entrapta stated as her hair helped her onto her feet, “I began to babyproof the sanctum! See? I placed corner bumpers, cord holders, outlet covers, safety latches—oh! I’ve also invested in some baby gates!” She exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands in front of her chest. Hordak smirked slightly before shaking his head.

“Entrapta, the sanctum is no place for an infant.”

“And that is why I babyproofed it.” Entrapta responded proudly. Hordak huffed before returning his gaze towards the small woman.

“Entrapta, come, let’s go to the chambers together where you can rest.” Entrapta groaned.

“But there’s still so much to do before the arrival in 6 days, 20 hours, 28 minutes and—“ Hordak placed his hands gently onto Entrapta’s shoulders.

“It’s going to be okay. We have another week left to prepare ourselves. Come now. You need your rest.” Entrapta sighed before crossing her arms and muttered out a “fine.” Hordak smiled and guided her towards their shared chambers. Upon entering the room, Entrapta was greeted by a bassinet in the corner of the room. She gasped and approached it, running her hands along the edge.

“Hordak, this is beautiful! But, how were you able to assemble it so quickly?” Hordak chuckled a bit and approached her.

“I may have lied about the meeting and was actually preparing this for you.” Entrapta flashed a small smile before turning her attention back to the bassinet. She fiddled with the trimming as Hordak had lowered his head onto Entrapta’s shoulder, before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Entrapta giggled a bit, pressing her cheek into Hordak’s own before she uttered a “thank you.” The pair was silent before Entrapta groaned a bit, placing a hand to the curve of her back.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just my back acting up again.”

“Then how about listening to your body and resting?” Entrapta chuckled a bit before looking up at him.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go lay down, just so you can stop nagging me about it.” Hordak smirked as Entrapta made her way to the bed, slowly setting herself down, her hand still pressed into her back. The pain started to spread into her pelvis and she winced slightly. She laid a hand to the side of her swollen abdomen, rubbing small circles into it. Entrapta attempted to distract herself from the annoying pain as she spoke up.

“Is there anything else that you’ve been hiding from me?” She asked smugly. Hordak shook his head, approaching her and kneeling before her. He placed his hands on either side of Entrapta’s belly, letting his thumbs stroke the surface.

“Nothing else, my Queen. How is our young one?” Entrapta smiled and rested her tendrils on top of his hands.

“They are developing tremendously! At this time, they should be measuring at around 19 to 21 inches in length, and between 7 to 9 pounds in weight. I also have taken note that the baby seems to be a bit lower, considering the pain I’m experiencing now.”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘pain?’” Hordak looked up with a mixture of worry and confusion.

“Oh it’s nothing to worry about. The baby’s head has lowered into my pelvis, which has caused an increase in pressure in both my uterus and pelvis. It’s just a little uncomfortable at the moment.” Entrapta explained nonchalantly, her hand still drawing circles into the side of her abdomen.

“Well then I better stay with you, keep an eye on this.” Entrapta rolled her eyes, sighing with much annoyance.

“Hordak, this is normal. I’m fine.”

“Can’t I not worry about my lab partner who is carrying my child?” Entrapta sighed and leaned in, placing a kiss on his forehead and cupped his face gently with her hands.

“I’ll be okay—“ She suddenly gasped, “Oh no, I forgot about the security system set up. I need to complete that.” As she attempted to get up, Hordak firmly placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her back to sitting on the bed.

“No, no, you need to rest. Allow me to finish up what you started.” He started to fluff up her pillows and stacked them on top of one another, before helping her lay back into them. Entrapta couldn’t help but sigh—although she was slightly annoyed, she knew that Hordak meant well. By the way he was acting, he was worried, possibly nervous in regards to his child and whether he would make a proper parent. Honestly, Entrapta felt the same way. The pregnancy was easy enough for her; it followed a formula and she had a method for each symptom she encountered. With the arrival of their first child, she felt like she wasn’t prepared. She had done her research on what to expect the first year but she realized that raising a child would be different than taking care of machinery. A child needed constant care, and they weren’t as robust as a piece of machinery—and with the combined genes of her and Hordak’s, the possibilities of the baby’s genetic makeup were infinite. As Entrapta was lost in thought, Hordak had taken off her shoes and called upon Imp who came scampering in.

“Imp will be accompanying you as I head off to tend to the security system. If anything happens or you need anything, Imp can come and retrieve me.” Imp leapt onto the bed and cuddled up against Entrapta, chirping slightly. Entrapta ran a hand through Imp’s hair before looking back up at Hordak.

“Thank you.” Hordak leaned in and placed a kiss to her forehead.

“I won’t take long.” He said as he began to make his way to the door. As the doors opened, he turned to look at her once more.

“Rest up now.” Entrapta responded with a smile before he walked out, the doors closing behind him. Entrapta took a breath as she settled into the stack of pillows behind her—she was bored. She didn’t like the idea of sitting around when she had all this time to work—however, she figured out a loophole as Hordak stated that she needed to rest within the chambers, which meant that she could still work in bed. She looked towards Imp and scratched under his chin.

“Imp, go fetch me my tools. I got some work to do.”

~~

Entrapta sat in her bed, motherboard in one hand and a soldering iron in the other—her mask was flipped over her face as she soldered connections on the malfunctioning motherboard. Imp watched over her shoulder as the tool moved flawlessly across the board. Entrapta was humming to herself as she watched the small sparks light up with each touch of the iron. However, her focus was interrupted when she felt a wave of pain move through her pelvis, a bit stronger than when she was tending to the security system. She stopped soldering; placing both the tool and motherboard down and flipping up her mask. She placed her hand on the side of her abdomen as she felt the pain pulsing through her—she audibly groaned and her face contorted into one of pain as Imp chirped worryingly. She exhaled as she looked down at her stomach. A tendril emerged with her recorder as it pressed record.

“Log continued. I believe I just experienced a contraction. I don’t believe it is precedent to notify Hordak or come to the conclusion that I am in labor. I shall keep an eye on this in case that it does progress into active labor, despite me not being due for another 6 days, 19 hours, 45 minutes, and 25 seconds.” She caressed her belly before continuing.

“Impatient already, just like their father.” She chuckled a bit before flipping her mask back down and continuing with her soldering. She started to think that if she were to be in active labor, then she realized that she would need to prepare now for the baby’s arrival. She noticed that they were still lacking some material for their baby such as a changing table, a baby monitor, burp cloths, and more. She stopped soldering again as she flipped up her mask and tapped a finger against her chin. She looked over at Imp.

“Maybe if I confide in the princesses, they could help me in obtaining the items that I need.” Imp cocked his head in confusion. Entrapta didn’t have a chance to have a baby shower due to how busy she was in the Horde, so she never had a chance to acquire the necessary materials for the baby. Now with the possibility of the baby arriving early, she would have to ask for the princesses’ help in getting what she needs. She was lucky enough to have a bassinet and other essentials such as baby clothes and diapers due to the Horde having them in supply. She grabbed the motherboard and soldering iron and placed them off to the side before getting out of bed. She walked across the room and found the tracker pad Bow had given her at the start of her recruitment. Imp had followed her and clung onto her shoulder as she grabbed the tracker pad.

“Let’s see if Bow isn’t too busy.” She hummed to herself as she attempted to get in contact with Bow. Luckily the tracker pad lit up with Bow’s face on it.

“Entrapta!”

“Hello Bow.”

“How are you?”

“I am doing well. Listen, I have a little favor to ask of the Princess Alliance.”

“Oh, of course! What’s up? Do you need us to rally up and scour the seven seas for some First Ones’ tech? Or do we need to go down to the Fright Zone and teach ol’ Hordak a lesson?” Entrapta shook her head.

“No, not exactly. I’m missing some baby supplies and was hoping that the princesses could help in getting them for me.”

“Oh yeah! What do you need?”

“I’m still in need of a changing table, baby monitor, burp cloths, maybe a mobile. Just pretty much anything that pertains to the baby’s needs.”

“That sounds doable. Why hasn’t Hordak gotten you any of these things?”

“Well, we’ve both been busy. It’s hard to find time to really sit down and think about what to get for the baby when there’s so much more we can do with that time. Now with only a week left to prepare, I just realized how much we were missing. Although, Hordak got me this beautiful bassinet!” She exclaimed as she pointed the tracker pad to the bassinet in the corner of the room.

“The material is so soft and it’s so cute.” Bow saw her eyes sparkle as if she were talking about First Ones’ tech.

“You seem excited about this baby. Are you nervous at all?” Entrapta thought for a second before responding.

“Nervous? No. Curious? Yes. I am taking the same approach that I do with every experiment I’m a part of. Oh, imagine the genetic possibilities. Did you know that between a pair of parents, they can produce over 64 trillion genetic possibilities for their child? Although, Hordak’s genes are still a mystery to me that just makes the experiment more fun!” Of course Entrapta would see this as a fun experiment considering their different biologies. Bow just shook his head, laughing.

“Well, that’s good. I will let the other princesses know about the baby stuff. In the meantime, keep me updated, please!”

“I will try my best.” As soon as Entrapta cut the feed, the wave of pain returned and she grunted, bending over the dresser. She clenched the edges of the dresser as she tried breathing through the pulsing pain that erupted through her pelvis. Imp chirped as he leapt onto the surface of the dresser, watching her carefully. Entrapta looked up at Imp, pain painted on her face.

“The pain seems to be…becoming more frequent and rather intense.” She huffed, feeling the pain begin to subside slowly.

“This is what I feared. I was hoping that the baby wouldn’t come until its due date. What is causing this sudden emergence? That’s something I should look into!” Imp’s tail whipped back and forth as he watched her begin to pace.

“I should probably keep a record of this since it has already happened twice. The question though is if I should notify Hordak of this.” She hesitated as she spoke to herself.

“I told him that I was fine. I shouldn’t bother him until it becomes more intense. Let me see—signs of active labor are typically the rupture of the amniotic sac, consistent contractions, and cervical dilation. I have yet to experience the rupture yet I’m experiencing contractions. Imp, you’re listening, correct?” Imp chirped in response. She nodded and continued to pace as she spoke her thoughts out loud. She was stuck with a dilemma—deciding whether to consider the possibility that she was going into active labor and notify Hordak or just wait it out as it was only two contractions that were far apart. Another wave of pain interrupted her thoughts and she leaned over the bed, humming through the pain. Imp scampered over to her, chirping at her and pulling on her strands of hair. Entrapta’s fingers curled into the sheets, breathing heavily through the pain. Imp leapt onto the bed and placed his hands on her cheeks, chirping vigorously.

“Imp, it’s going to be ok—“ she groaned, clutching the sheets tightly. She suddenly gasped and looked down. Her hands grasped at her coveralls that have become soaked with amniotic fluid and was still leaking down her legs. She looked back up at Imp.

“Imp, go get Hordak.”

~~

When Imp had returned with Hordak, Entrapta was leaning over the bed, going through the motions of another contraction. Hordak carefully approached Entrapta, gently placing his hands on her back.

“Entrapta, I’m here.” Entrapta looked up at Hordak, her face was slowly starting to accumulate sweat and her face was contorted into both pain and exhaustion.

“Is it time?” Entrapta swallowed harshly.

“I think so. I’ve been experiencing contractions every 15 minutes—“ She grunted, burying her head in the sheets.

“Scratch that. They’re getting closer and my amniotic sac broke. Estimating the time of arrival, the baby should be here in less than a couple of hours.” She continued to moan in pain, swaying her hips slightly as Hordak’s hands pressed into her back.

“What do we need to do?” Entrapta grunted as she shakily stood up, the pain finally subsiding.

“Supplies. We need supplies. We need rubbing alcohol, bath towels, washcloths, clamps, scissors—we’ll need some extra sheets too.” Entrapta climbed onto the bed, laying back on the stack of pillows.

“Supplies! Of course.” Hordak turned towards Imp who was perched on the dresser patiently waiting.

“Imp, go get the supplies that Entrapta has requested.” Imp chirped and flew into the ventilation system. Hordak turned his attention back to Entrapta, kneeling beside her. He gently grasped her hand, stroking the top of it with his thumb.

“Is there anything I can do for you, my Queen?” He pressed the top of her hand to his lips. She smiled and sat up a bit.

“You could help me take off my coveralls and get me a gown to wear.”

“Of course.” He kissed the top of her hand once more and stood up, helping Entrapta remove her soaked coveralls.

“How peculiar. I’m still leaking. I wonder how many milliliters I accumulated and lost throughout this process.” Hordak shook his head.

“Even when our child is preparing to come into the world, you have to think of this scientifically.” She shrugged and smiled at him.

“I can’t help it. Do you realize the genetic possibilities? Which of our dominant alleles will appear? What parts of the pregnancy influenced the baby’s development? Oh! Would the cloning defect pass on to our baby?” Hordak stopped in his tracks as he was digging for a gown. Hordak didn’t like to think about the defect and the possibility that he might have passed it to his offspring. He swallowed the lump in his throat and placed the gown on the bed beside her.

“I would rather not think about those possibilities, Entrapta.” Entrapta looked up at him, taking off the rest of her clothing.

“Why not?” Hordak sighed before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I just…don’t like the idea of our offspring being…defective.” His ears pressed to the sides of his head sadly.

“Oh. Oh, Hordak, I didn’t…I didn’t mean to upset you. I just—“ Another contraction wracked through Entrapta’s body as she leaned against Hordak, breathing heavily and moaning. Hordak reacted quickly as he allowed Entrapta to lean against his chest and rubbed her back for comfort. Entrapta groaned, attempting to breathe through the pain that was pulsing through her pelvis and lower back. She felt her legs start to quiver as she pressed her face into Hordak’s chest.

“This pain is intolerable. It’s like being zapped continuously in my back. It feels so tight and it’s making me nauseous.” Hordak could hear Entrapta begin to sob quietly through the pain—it made his heart ache. His fingers curled into Entrapta’s back, carefully circling her lower back with his talons. He leaned in, kissing the top of her head and whispering near her ear.

“You’re doing so well, my love. Just keep breathing, you can do this.” He placed another kiss on her head. Entrapta moaned slightly as she felt the pain begin to fade. She continued to lay against Hordak’s chest as he stroked her lower back lovingly. Hordak hoped that this wouldn’t last any longer as he hated to see Entrapta in all of this pain for their child. He felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that he was putting her through all of this. He didn’t want to leave her side, however, hoping that his comfort alone was helpful enough during this ordeal. Entrapta eventually sat up, her cheeks stained with her tears and strands of her hair limply sticking to her forehead. Hordak pouted slightly as he wiped her face and pushed the strands from her face. She leaned into his hands, looking up at him with glazed over eyes.

“Hordak, could you hand me my recorder?” Hordak’s ears perked up as he turned around and grasped the recorder near him, carefully handing it off to her.

“Thank you.” She cleared her throat a bit and began to record.

“Labor log, hour 1—“

“Entrapta—“ One of her hair tendrils pressed against his lips, shushing him.

“Don’t interrupt. Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes! Contractions have become consistent and are regularly intense, often starting in my lower back and then moving down to my pelvis. My amniotic sac has ruptured 20 minutes prior, putting me into the active labor phase and I continue to leak the fluids! How fascinating!” Hordak sighed and shook his head; he unfolded the gown that she had requested and stood up.

“Come now, lab partner, let’s get you into this gown.” Entrapta nodded before slowly standing up with much struggle after the contraction. He helped her put the gown on and she leaned against him for support as she removed her damp undergarments. Hordak placed a kiss against her forehead and she looked up at him with a small smile. She gently pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he returned the gesture. He felt the warmth erupt within his chest as he looked down at his lab partner who was going through the motions of labor with a tired yet gleeful look on her face. He felt his heart leap as he couldn’t comprehend his love for this woman. One day she was just a stranger helping him with the portal, the next she’s carrying their offspring, soon to be a mother. He never believed that he would fall in love, lest that someone else would fall in love with him. Yet, here she was, still in the Fright Zone, still in his sanctum and still in his heart. He looked down at her once more before placing another kiss on the top of her head.

“You missed.” She uttered. Hordak raised an eyebrow.

“Did I now?” She nodded and tilted her head back. He chuckled a bit and leaned in once more, placing a kiss on her lips.

“I love you, my Dear.”

“I love you too, Hordak.”

~~

Entrapta was breathing through another contraction when Imp had returned with the supplies along with the help of a special robot, Emily. Upon walking through the door, Entrapta called out to Emily, despite her pain.

“Finally you’re back!” Hordak grumbled as he took ahold of the supplies from the pair. Emily beeped at him before approaching Entrapta in the bed. Entrapta reached out and placed a hand on top of Emily before she leaned in, attempting to soothe Entrapta with her faint beeps. Entrapta tiredly smiled at the robot as Hordak was beginning to make preparations for the arrival of their child. Entrapta looked over, watching Hordak walking to and from the bathroom nearby, preparing the materials for the birthing process.

“Hordak.” Entrapta hoarsely stated. Hordak quickly walked over to her, towels in hand.

“Yes, love?”

“I’m thirsty. Can I have some water?” Hordak nodded before leaving the room, quickly returning with a cup of water and a straw. He approached her and placed the straw near her lips. She grasped the straw between her lips and began to take sips.

“Mm, thank you.” Hordak placed the cup off to the side and rested a hand on her forehead.

“How are you feeling?” She sighed.

“A little tired. Kind of want to get this over with, though I’m happy with the data I’ve been collecting so far.” She clapped her hands lazily together.

“Now we just have to wait for the results.” She couldn’t help but laugh faintly at his statement. She looked over at him and a tendril of hair wrapped around his arm.

“Are you nervous?” She asked him, looking at her hair curling around his arm.

“Nervous? Me? Why would you ask that?”

“Well, looking over the data for the past couple of weeks, you’ve shown signs of anxiety—elevated heart rate, irritability, rapid breathing, increased sweating; I’ve also noticed you always reading those books on parenting for first time fathers. You also had a few slip ups in the sanctum as if your mind were cluttered with something else. So, it’s valid of me to ask you if you were nervous.” Entrapta had a point and there was no denying it when she clearly had evidence. Hordak sighed and joined her in bed, sitting next to her.

“There’s no denying the evidence you have presented to me. Yes, I am nervous. Terrified, actually. I never expected to reproduce and here I am, waiting for the arrival of our offspring. My genes and your genes, combined in one. It’s rather odd of me to be nervous—I conducted a whole army by myself and here I am, nervous about one baby. Ridiculous.” He sat back, folding his arms over his chest. Entrapta scooted closer to him, resting against his shoulder.

“I don’t think it’s ridiculous. It’s a perfectly valid emotion to have. I mean, I guess I’m nervous in a sense too. No matter how many pregnancy and parenting books you read, you can never truly prepare yourself for the unexpected variables of parenthood.” He glanced over at her, her cheek smooshed up against his armor. He looked over at Imp who was napping on top of Emily before he spoke up.

“You’re right.” He looked down at her. “You’re always right.” He grabbed her bare hand, stroking it with his thumb. “We’re in this together.” She couldn’t help but smile and carefully intertwined her fingers with his.

“Of course we’re in this together. You’re my lab partner. Through thick and thin.” They simultaneously leaned in, bumping noses and chuckling slightly before pressing their foreheads together. Entrapta spoke up in a hushed tone.

“You’re going to make a great father.” Upon hearing that, Hordak swore he felt a tug at his heart, gently squeezing his lab partner’s hand. He swallowed audibly before he responded.

“Thank you. I believe that you will make a great mother too.”

“Thank you.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. Their little moment was interrupted when another contraction pulsed through her. Entrapta yelped slightly and leaned against Hordak’s chest once more, taking in deep breaths. She groaned and looked up at Hordak.

“Hordak, I need you to check—“ she moaned before taking a breath, “I need you to check if I’m dilated 10 centimeters and 100% effaced. I feel as though it’s time for the delivery.” She huffed again. Hordak quickly helped Entrapta lay her back against the pillows before he grabbed a pair of medical gloves and slipped them on with much frustration. She was breathing heavily as he slipped between her legs—the pressure within her pelvis was overbearing and the cramping pain pierced through her lower back. She threw her head back, groaning with much strain in her voice, agonizingly waiting for the pain to subside. She was distracted momentarily when she felt Hordak’s hand squeeze her knee to gain her attention.

“Entrapta, it’s time.” Entrapta felt a determination swell up in her chest as she nodded, fixing her posture in bed. She reached for her recorder, quickly getting her thoughts in before the delivery.

“Labor log continued, it’s time for the delivery.” As Entrapta was recording her thoughts out loud, Hordak grabbed the materials and placed them near him for the delivery. He placed a towel beneath Entrapta and adjusted his gloves, placing a hand on her lower abdomen. Entrapta’s hair coiled around her thighs and pulled them back slightly to simulate the act of squatting.

“Alright, Entrapta, when you feel another contraction, start pushing.” Entrapta nodded, huffing heavily.

“Do you think this is viable data to be recording?” Hordak looked up at her before shrugging.

“I’ll just record this just in case.” As she said that, she pressed the record button and set her recorder off to the side.

“Oh! I feel one, I feel one!”

“Okay, start pushing right into my hand.” Entrapta felt her whole body quiver as she bore down against the contraction. She groaned and grunted as the pressure intensified before she eventually collapsed, gasping for air.

“This is…a lot harder…than I thought.” She said between breaths.

“I never thought you would deter from such a difficult situation.”

“Ah, I didn’t say that! I’m always up for a challenge!” She felt the pain pulsate through her pelvis and she bore down again, whimpering slightly. Hordak quietly encouraged her.

“Good, good. You’re doing great, Entrapta.” Hordak pressed his hand into her lower abdomen, attempting to guide the baby. She continued to push before she heard Hordak pipe up.

“Ah, I see a head.” She stopped, taking another break to breathe.

“Ohh, there’s a peculiar burning pain that I’m feeling.”

“From what I read, it’s considerably normal. You’re getting very close.”

“Ha! Quick, make a guess. Boy or girl?”

“Well, overlooking the circumstances over the last couple of months and comparing them to ‘old wives’ tales’ then I would say girl.” Entrapta clapped excitedly.

“How fascinating! Although I never believed in those wives’ tales, they’re just so fun to look over. Maybe there is scientific evidence that backs up these tales. Oh darn, I should have looked into that.”

“Maybe later. You have a baby to deliver.”

“Oh right.” She resumed her pushing, trying to pass over the burning pain she felt. She could hear Hordak quietly saying encouraging words to her as he carefully monitored the delivery. She gasped when she felt a strange sensation as the pressure decreased immediately.

“The baby’s head is out!” Hordak exclaimed. He quirked up an eyebrow which roused curiosity in Entrapta.

“What is it?”

“Oh, well, the baby seems to have a full head of hair. Is that normal for Etherian babies?” Entrapta shrugged.

“Sometimes. I know I did.” She chuckled weakly. Hordak hummed a bit as he gently grasped the baby’s head. He looked back up at Entrapta, noticing the exhaustion in her face already.

“You’re almost done. Just one more push and the experiment will be over.” Entrapta huffed out a laugh.

“Hopefully this experiment is a success.” She shifted slightly as she brought her chin to her chest, pushing once again. She was determined to have this experiment be a success—despite the idea that science will have its failures, she wished that this time it wouldn’t be a failure. She wanted nothing more than a healthy offspring with good odds of living a somewhat normal life. She wanted the odds to be on her side for once. As she gave her final push, she gasped as the pain and pressure diminished quickly and a sudden gush of fluid ran down her thighs. She laid back, catching her breath when she heard the smallest cry. A small squeal turned into a guttural cry as Entrapta struggled to sit up, watching Hordak towel off the baby she just delivered. She noticed that there were small tears pricking both hers and Hordak’s eyes as he finished toweling off the infant. He looked up at her, giving her a gentle smile as he handed the baby off to her, gently laying them on her chest.

“It’s a girl.” As soon as her daughter was laid on her chest, the tears began to flow as her hands wrapped around the tiny infant, still wailing. Her lip quivered and her hands trembled as she cuddled her daughter to her chest, pressing soft kisses onto the top of her head. Hordak had joined her near the head of the bed, looking over his newborn daughter. She looked over at Hordak and they both leaned in, pressing their lips together for a moment. Their attention went back to their daughter whose wails became gentle sobs.

“Hi baby.” Entrapta said hoarsely. “I’m your mommy.” Her daughter whimpered as she struggled to open her eyes, looking up at Entrapta. Entrapta gasped softly.

“She’s so tiny. And she has your eyes, Hordak.” She pulled the towel from over her daughter’s head, and nestled it beneath her head.

“Oh, and look at her ears. Just like yours, Hordak.” Hordak gently placed a hand on his daughter’s head, stroking it lovingly. Their daughter seemed to have taken a majority of her features from Entrapta, minus a few distinctions such as Hordak’s eyes and ears. She had thick, fluffy mauve-colored hair and Entrapta was already wondering if her daughter had inherited her prehensile hair. She had olive kissed skin and her pointed ears were pressed into the sides of her head.

“Her ears are so big. Do you think she’ll grow into them?” Entrapta asked, looking over at Hordak for the answer.

“Who knows? Whatever the case may be, we will support our little girl.” Entrapta gave off a gentle smile and looked back down at her daughter. She held her close to her chest and kissed the top of her head once more. A tendril of hair wrapped around her recorder, bringing it close to her face.

“Delivery log, experiment was a success.”

~~

Hordak had helped Entrapta clean herself up and asked of Imp and Emily to bring back the standard Horde onesie and diaper to dress up their newborn daughter. Entrapta was dressed in a fluffy robe, hunched over the bed as she was dressing up her daughter in her diaper and onesie. She also placed a tiny hat over her fluffy hair along with mittens as she feared that her daughter might have inherited her father’s talons. She carefully cradled her daughter in her arms, settling into the bed, wincing slightly. While Entrapta was preparing her daughter, she had asked Hordak to tell the news to her friends from the Rebellion, which, although he grumbled about it, he hesitantly obliged. Entrapta cuddled her daughter close to her chest, softly cooing at her daughter that had just indulged in her mother’s milk. She napped cozily against her mother’s chest, her mouth agape, causing Entrapta to chuckle a bit. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and was met with Hordak holding the tracker pad in his talons.

“I have contacted them as you asked, my Queen. How is our princess?”

“She has been fed and is currently sleeping off her meal.” Hordak joined her in bed, placing the tracker pad off to the side and looking over his snoozing daughter.

“We will need a name for her.” Entrapta hummed slightly, looking down at their daughter.

“I know I’m not one for perfection, but she needs a perfect name.” Hordak placed a hand on their daughter’s head, causing her to stir slightly, outstretching her covered hands. She chirped audibly before curling up against Entrapta once more.

“She reminds me of Imp.” A finger grazed his daughter’s forehead and down her cheek, stroking it gently. Entrapta nodded a bit and leaned against Hordak’s shoulder. Hordak looked over at her and nudged against her, gaining her attention.

“May I?” Entrapta sat up, still holding her daughter close.

“You need to remove your armor. She requires skin to skin contact, especially with you, in order to bond.” Hordak sighed, hesitating for a bit before reluctantly giving in and allowing Entrapta’s hair to peel off his armor. His defective body was now exposed to his newborn daughter, fearful that his daughter might react negatively. Entrapta carefully deposited their daughter into his arms, showing Hordak how to cup her head and the rest of her body with much care. Hordak held her close to his chest and felt the warmth radiating off her tiny body. She stirred awake, looking up at Hordak with large, red orbs. Hordak prepared himself, assuming that the baby would begin to whine at her father’s appearance. Instead the baby chirped at him, curling up against his chest. Hordak immediately felt a thump against his chest as he looked over at Entrapta, who was smiling at the pair bonding.

“It’s not so bad now, is it?” She asked as her hair gently stroked the sides of her daughter’s face.

“Not at all.” He responded, kissing his daughter’s forehead. Entrapta had leaned into Hordak’s shoulder, feeling his rough skin against her cheek. She was aware that Hordak was ashamed of his own body yet chose to embrace his so called flaws. She carefully wrapped her fingers around his arm, her fingers touching tips before she fully embraced his arm against her body. It was obvious that their forms were complete opposites of each other—Hordak was fairly sturdy albeit his missing muscle mass in the general areas of his arms and torso. He was fairly emaciated, considering his defect, and pale in complexion unlike Entrapta. She has glowing sun kissed skin despite never seeing the light of day. She had voluptuous hips and thighs and thick arms. She had a full, kissable face as Hordak mentioned to her once before. From an outsider’s point of view, they were incompatible. Yet the way they interacted proved their affinity for one another. Not just their love of science, but the love Entrapta had for his flaws and the love Hordak had for her as a whole. It still came as a shock to many people but there were subtle hints that they were going to work out just fine. With the birth of their daughter, it somehow brought them closer together—nothing else in the world existed but her. There was so much love and admiration for such a small girl; their first child and their first successful experiment. Entrapta had been staring at Hordak who was paying attention to their sleeping daughter and hummed a bit as she felt a warmth start to grow within her chest. She had leaned in and started to press soft kisses into Hordak’s cheek.

“Entrapta.” Hordak chuckled as he turned to look at her and letting their lips connect for a moment. It was interrupted by the whine of their daughter and they both leaned in, pressing kisses into her little face.

“Do you know what she reminds me of?” Hordak hummed in question.

“Those fairies in the stories that my mother used to tell me about when I was younger. There was this one story she always used to tell me about this fairy that preferred to tinker with machinery despite being able to control the different natural elements such as water and air. I believe her name was…Faye.” The pair looked down at the sleeping newborn, watching her nose crinkle and her ears twitch slightly.

“Faye.” They uttered simultaneously, “it’s perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter: the Princess Alliance hosted a belated baby shower for Entrapta!

A couple days had passed since their daughter, Faye, was born and Entrapta felt as though she had recovered enough to visit Bright Moon. After Hordak had passed the news to the Princess Alliance, Bow insisted on dropping by for a visit with the alliance to see the baby. Hordak wasn’t fond of the idea and Entrapta insisted on visiting with the baby when she had recovered instead. Entrapta was being accompanied by Emily who carried the essential baby supplies for the trip while Entrapta had her daughter in a sling close to her chest. She wore her standard coveralls, hoping that it would hide the small bump that continued to linger long after the birth. She had dressed up her daughter in a standard Horde footed one piece with the Horde’s insignia plastered on the front as well as a plain black hat and mittens. She protectively held her daughter against her chest as she rested within the sling. Her and Emily made their way out of the Fright Zone with a skiff that Hordak had allowed her to borrow. Her hands were pressed against the sling and strands of her hair were wrapped around, controlling the skiff. Entrapta had been looking down at Faye, stroking a gloved finger across her chubby face. Emily had softly bumped into the side of Entrapta, gaining her attention with faint beeps. A tendril of hair was placed on top of Emily, gently petting her.

“Sorry, Emily, I’m just distracted.” Emily beeped in question. She sighed as she watched Faye outstretch her hands, chirping slightly before curling back up in the sling.

“I just wish the Princesses would have allowed Hordak to tag along. I understand that the tensions are still high between the groups, but…” Entrapta trailed off, looking back down at her sleeping daughter. A small smile began to form on her face as she adjusted Faye’s cap.

“Maybe you’ll change their minds.” Faye squeaked a bit as her hands stretched over her head and she yawned. Entrapta felt a warmth erupt in her chest as she cuddled her daughter close.

“How are you scientifically this adorable? Hordak and I’s genes warped together beautifully to create something so cute.” Faye’s ears twitched beneath her hat as if she were listening to her mother ramble on like she always did. Entrapta looked over at Emily before she gasped.

“Oh no, I haven’t considered the possibility of the princesses wanting to hold her. Faye’s still developing and we must be cautious. I’ll just notify the princesses on how to hold her properly as well as make sure they practice hand hygiene. From the research I’ve done, Faye’s immune system won’t be mature enough until her 2 nd to 3 rd month and her neck muscles won’t be fully developed till the 6 th month. Who knew there would be so many variables to consider when caring for an infant?” Emily beeped in response as she drew closer to Entrapta.

“You’re right, Emily. There’s always data to be collecting, regardless of the matter. Though there are so many variables to keep track of right now.” She chuckled a bit with Emily.

“Nevertheless, this is a fascinating social experiment.” She stated, stroking her daughter’s cheek. Entrapta and Emily eventually reached Bright Moon upon seeing the runestone glimmering in the distance. Entrapta guided the skiff near the entrance before carefully parking and unloading herself and Emily from the skiff. As she was watching Emily remove herself from the skiff, Scorpia was the first to greet Entrapta and her newborn.

“Entrapta!” Entrapta turned around, her hands laid across the sling. Scorpia approached the pair and gasped, looking over the sling.

“Is that the baby?” Entrapta nodded, placing a finger to her own lips.

“Yes, but she’s sleeping at the moment. So, please keep your voice down.” Scorpia gasped quietly before whispering.

“It’s a girl?” Entrapta nodded again.

“I will properly introduce her once Emily and I have settled inside.”

“But, of course! Emily!” Scorpia approached Emily who was beeping excitedly and wrapped her claws around the small bot. Entrapta couldn’t help but smile before she made her way to the castle’s entrance. She was greeted by the Bright Moon guards and was allowed entry along with Scorpia and Emily treading behind. Upon entering the castle’s corridors, Scorpia had caught up with her and quietly babbled to her.

“The princesses have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“Yeah! When word spread about the baby being born, they scrambled together to throw a little party for you and the baby. I hope you don’t mind.” Entrapta wasn’t sure what to say, feeling uneasy at the thought of a large gathering with a newborn. Her hair instinctively wrapped around the sling before she spoke up.

“I…do not mind. I’m sure this will be a fun social experiment with the baby.” Entrapta smiled, attempting to hide her uneasiness. Scorpia smiled and led Entrapta to the doors of the War Room; she opened the doors and was immediately greeted by an overwhelming sight of the Princess Alliance and soft, pastel decorations cluttering the room.

“Entrapta!” The princesses erupted in glee, causing Entrapta to flinch at the sudden response.

“Uh, hi.” She approached the table and noticed it sprinkled with confetti in the shape of pacifiers and baby rattles. Perfuma was the first to stand up and gain Entrapta’s attention.

“Bow had informed us that you were in need of some baby stuff. So, we thought, instead of just getting you the stuff, we would throw you a baby shower!”

“Oh, how nice. You didn’t have to do this.”

“We wanted to!” Adora interjected.

“For your help with the Rebellion, we wanted to repay you and after Bow told us that you were struggling scrounging up some baby supplies, we thought a little baby shower would be helpful. Especially since this is new territory for you.” Glimmer spoke up after Adora.

“Plus, like, you’re the first of the Princess Alliance to have a baby. Thought we could help out.” Mermista added. Entrapta smiled a bit before looking up at Glimmer.

“Thank you. I appreciate the gesture.” Bow stood from his chair, clasping his hands together.

“Now before we begin our festivities, you have to show us the baby.” The Princess Alliance clamored in agreement, incredibly curious about the child’s appearance considering its relations to Hordak.

“Oh yes, of course.” Entrapta carefully dug into the sling, retrieving her now awake, yet sleepy daughter and resting her in the crook of her arm. The alliance collectively gasped before there were murmurs and audible “awws” at the sight of Faye in Horde-stated baby clothes. Entrapta adjusted Faye’s cap, revealing her elf-like ears, causing Faye to fuss a bit.

“This is Faye, mine and Hordak’s daughter.”

“She’s so cute!” Scorpia exclaimed.

“You sure, like, that’s Hordak’s too, cause, like, she takes a lot of your looks.” Mermista stated before Bow and Adora shushed her.

“Well, she does take his ears and eyes, so I’m pretty certain she has taken Hordak’s genes as well.” Entrapta responded, missing the tone of sarcasm in Mermista’s voice. Frosta was the first to approach Faye, a finger to her chin.

“Why is she wearing mittens?”

“So she avoids scratching her face. I do believe she might have inherited the talons so I would like to reduce risk of injury.”

“Faye is a beautiful name, Entrapta, and she’s just as beautiful!” Perfuma announced.

“Thank you! Hordak and I quite liked the name for her. She’s named after the fairy, Faye, from those fairytales my mother used to tell me as a kid.” Glimmer stood from her chair before approaching Entrapta.

“Will you be raising her in the Fright Zone?”

“Well, yeah, where else would I raise her?”

“Well, I was just thinking of you integrating back into Dryl. Remind your daughter of her roots.” Entrapta hummed a bit as she adjusted Faye in her arms.

“That is a possibility. However, considering I’ve already babyproofed Hordak’s Sanctum and she was born in the Fright Zone, I would much rather raise her there.” Entrapta grinned at Glimmer while she sighed and shook her head.

“Well then, may I hold Faye?” Entrapta grew protective as her hair wrapped around Faye and she held her closer to her chest. Glimmer was slightly taken aback by the gesture before Entrapta spoke up.

“Uh, I’m sorry. It’s just that Faye’s immune system is still fairly new, and I would like her to not risk getting sick. So, I ask that you please cleanse your hands.” As she said that, her hair brought out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. Glimmer took ahold of the bottle before looking back at her.

“I’m not taking my daughter’s health lightly. Do you know the amount of germs there are on an adult hand that she’s incredibly vulnerable to? Plus she doesn’t receive her first immunizations until she is 2 months old.”

“Oo, Entrapta has turned into a total mama bear.” Mermista uttered. Perfuma snickered but attempted to hide it once Glimmer shot a glare at the pair. She sighed before eventually quickly sanitizing her hands.

“Alright, they’re clean now.” Glimmer held out her hands before Entrapta hesitantly placed Faye into her arms, explaining how to hold her correctly.

“You need to support her head; her neck muscles are still in development. And have your other hand right—yes! Now hold her close to your body and—there you go!” Entrapta pulled away, clasping her hands together. Bow and Adora were looking over Glimmer’s shoulders, peering down at the baby that began to stretch within her arms. The trio collectively gasped as Faye settled back into Glimmer’s arms and peered up at her with tired eyes.

“Ugh, she is cute.”

“Look at those ears!” Bow reached in with his hand and gently grasped at Faye’s covered hands and felt her fingers curl against his own finger. Bow practically squealed.

“She’s holding my finger!” Entrapta smiled, but deep down, she was getting antsy at the thought of not holding her daughter anymore. As she had her hands clasped together, she clenched and flexed her fingers in anticipation. She thought she had prepared herself for the princesses wanting to hold her daughter, but she realized that she was starting to get anxious, going over the variables in her head about her newborn daughter and the things she could be exposed to. Luckily she didn’t have to concoct a plan to retrieve her daughter as she began to whine in Glimmer’s arms.

“Oh, I believe she’s hungry.” Entrapta immediately yet gently grabbed her daughter and held her close to her chest, her daughter still whining and growing louder. Entrapta approached Emily and dug into the diaper bag strapped to her, pulling out a bottle. She sat herself back on her hair, gently guiding the nipple of the bottle to Faye’s mouth before she began to hungrily suckle on it. Entrapta looked up, smiling at the group.

“Let’s get this experiment started!”

~~

The baby shower had commenced with light music playing in the background, platters of food laid out, and gifts wrapped up and stacked amongst one another on the table before the group. Entrapta had grown a bit more comfortable with the princesses holding her daughter, as long as they had practiced proper hand hygiene. Her daughter was sprawled against her chest as Entrapta was snacking on the tiny food that was provided for her. The princesses were chatting amongst themselves when Adora approached Entrapta.

“Mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all! Go ahead.” She responded, still stuffing her face with pigs-in-a-blanket. Adora pulled a seat close to Entrapta and looked over at Faye, her face pressed up against Entrapta’s bare shoulder. Adora smiled softly to herself before she spoke up.

“How has motherhood been treating you?” Entrapta hummed in question, tapping a finger to her chin. She gently laid a hand on Faye’s back, her fingers lightly going over the strands at the back of Faye’s head.

“According to my observations from this week, I would say it has been treating me well.” She smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Faye’s head, causing her to stir a bit, whimpering and stretching before relaxing once more.

“She’s developing beautifully. She measures at around 20 inches and weighs a healthy 7 ½ pounds. She has perfected the suckle reflex and continues to display her other reflexes, showing great progress in cognitive development. Supposedly, newborns need to sleep up to 17 hours per day but require feedings every 2 to 3 hours, which has proven difficult for me to keep up with. I’m lucky enough to have Hordak help me.” Adora perks up, a roll in her hand. She swallows on the dry roll, almost choking slightly at hearing Hordak’s name.

“Hordak...helps you?” Entrapta nods.

“Of course! For the first couple of days after Faye’s birth, he has been assisting me with the feedings, changings, and most recently the bathing. And by assisting, I mean he’s been doing a majority of the tasks for me.” Entrapta chuckled a bit, rubbing her daughter’s back.

“He won’t let me do a whole lot, saying that I need to focus on recovering. He was making such a fuss over me and the baby.”

“Are you sure we’re talking about the same Hordak?” Entrapta laughed a bit.

“Yes! Hordak loves his daughter deeply as well as I. He’s very dedicated to his family.” Entrapta looked down at her snoozing daughter and pressed her face into the side of Faye’s neck, feeling the small warmth radiating off of her and the newborn baby smell still lingering. Adora watched Entrapta express affection that she normally would show to Emily. She saw hearts fill her magenta eyes as she nuzzled her daughter’s cheek. Adora couldn’t help but smile.

“You seem to really love your daughter.”

“Of course! She’s one of my most successful experiments by far and to think that Hordak and I produced this without the use of machinery or First Ones’ tech. She’s perfect.” Entrapta uttered, still holding her daughter closely to her cheek.

“She’ll be one of your busiest and ongoing experiments, if you know what I mean.”

“Aha! Science humor, I love it.” Entrapta and Adora both laughed before Bow approached them.

“Entrapta, it’s time for the gifts!” Bow squealed slightly as he held out his hand, letting one of Entrapta’s hair strands grasp it. Entrapta allowed Bow to guide her to the center of the room, sitting her down upfront. All eyes were on her now as she cradled her daughter; small strands of her hair carefully curling around the sleeping infant like greedy vines. Bow was the first to approach, a small bag in hand.

“I’ll go first.” Bow holds out the bag as strands of hair grasped the bag from his hands. Tendrils dug in, prodding through the pink tissue paper that filled the bag to the brim. A tendril slithered in and pulled out what looked to be a tracker pad similar to the one Bow carried. It was smaller in design, which caused Entrapta’s eyes to gleam in awe.

“A tiny tracker pad! Oh Bow, this is so cute.” Entrapta examined the pad in her tendrils, flipping it over and pressing various buttons to see what they could do.

"Yeah! It's actually for you  _ and _ Faye." Entrapta looked up, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"It shares the same capabilities of a regular tracker pad, however, this one specifically connects to yours and can monitor the baby. It has infrared lenses, a built in nightlight, it offers two way communication, and a sensor pad. You can place this in the crib and watch her from afar while you're in the lab!" Entrapta's eyes lit up with much delight, squealing a bit.

"Bow, this gift is so practical! I will be sure to utilize it." She placed Bow's gift off to the side while Perfuma approached her with a small potted plant.

"I am aware that the Fright Zone lacks plant life and I thought this would help!” She exclaimed, allowing Entrapta’s tendrils to wrap around the pot.

“This is the spider plant. It is a great beginner plant and it is perfect for the baby. You can place this in the corner of their room and it will purify the air. It will also bring feng shui to the room.” Perfuma said as she gently clasped her hands in front of her chest. Entrapta examined the small plant, prodding at its leaves before looking back up at smiling.

“This is...sufficient! Considering the development of Faye’s immune system and the amount of waste matter within the Fright Zone’s air, this will most definitely help in keeping Faye’s breathing air pure for her. Thank you!” Perfuma squealed and clapped her hands.

“I am so glad that my gift suffices!” Entrapta carefully placed the potted plant off to the side along with the gift from Bow before she adjusted her daughter in her arms. Her daughter stretched a bit and chirped, eliciting another wave of “awws” from the princesses.

“Aw, may I hold her again? I promise my hands are clean.” Perfuma stated as she held out her hands. Entrapta skimmed over her hands before carefully placing Faye into Perfuma’s arms. Faye continued to sleep undisturbed in Perfuma’s arms as she held her closely to her chest. Perfuma adjusted Faye’s cap before stepping away to let the next princess give their gift to Entrapta. Mermista approached her with a baby mobile in hand.

“So, you asked for a baby mobile and this used to be mine, but since I don’t need it anymore--” She shrugged and let Entrapta grab it from her hands. She examined its features--hanging off the rod was a baby blue octopus with a cute smile painted on its face. Hanging off its tentacles were cute sea creatures such as a fish, a seahorse, and a crab with similarly cute faces also painted on it. She poked at it and it emitted a small jingling as it spun slightly. Entrapta’s eyes sparkled as she looked up at Mermista.

“Mermista, this is so cute! I love the sea creatures and from the sounds of it, it seems to be a musical mobile as well. This will be beneficial to Faye’s visual development in the future. Thank you!”

“No problem, geek princess.” Mermista responded with a smirk before Entrapta allowed her to high-five each other.

“Me next!” Frosta exclaimed as she rushed up to her, holding a wrapped box. Entrapta was slightly startled by Frosta’s enthusiasm before she smiled and grabbed the box from the young princess. Frosta watched intently as Entrapta unwrapped the gift with care before pulling the top of the box off. She shifted through some baby blue tissue paper before finding baby onesies, neatly folded beneath the tissue paper. She pulled one out, unfolding it to read its graphics, “Made with lots of love and a little bit of science.” She pulled out another; “future scientist.” And another; “I’m  _ snow _ cute.” Entrapta looked over at Frosta who was eagerly waiting for her response.

“These are so cute! Did you make these yourself?” Frosta flashed a big grin, clasping her hands together.

“Well, I had some help, but I designed them! Do you like it?”

“I do!” Entrapta folded the onesies and placed them back in the box. She looked up at the group of princesses, Perfuma and Bow cooing over the baby in Perfuma’s arms.

“I...really appreciate this. Thank you. I wasn’t expecting a party upon my return and...it turned out a lot nicer than I expected. Thank you again for this baby shower. I cannot wait to bring home all of these gifts and have Faye use them. I know I have more gifts to go through but I would like to step out for a moment with my daughter, please.” Upon hearing this, Perfuma walked back over, delivering her daughter back into her arms. She uttered out a “thank you” before rising from her seat. The princesses continued to chat amongst themselves as Entrapta approached Glimmer.

“Glimmer, can I ask you for a favor?”

~~

Hordak was sitting in his lab, fiddling with the six-headed hex driver that was often handled by Entrapta. He sighed, feeling the emptiness of the lab starting to set on him. He had grown used to Entrapta’s presence and it became noticeable when she wasn’t around. She had a boisterous energy that lit up the room, even during her pregnancy, she retained the same amount of energy, eager to work on their projects, despite the symptoms she was dealing with. Since the princesses still had some issues with Hordak, Entrapta advised that he stayed back while she went with their daughter to Bright Moon. At first, he wasn’t bothered by the idea as he himself had his own issues with the princesses, but after a couple hours of being by himself and not hearing Entrapta talking outloud to her recorder, he started to feel quite lonely. As he was fiddling with the hex driver, he heard a familiar sound--the tracker pad was chiming. He stood up from his work station, quickly approaching the sound when he realized that it was Entrapta attempting to make contact with him. He felt a warmth flutter in his chest as he grasped the tracker pad and was immediately welcomed by Entrapta’s radiant face.

“Hordak!” She exclaimed with delight. He chuckled a bit and responded.

“Entrapta. How is it in Bright Moon?”

“Oh, it’s going great! The princesses ended up throwing a late baby shower for me. It was really nice and the gifts were all so surprisingly useful.” Hordak hummed in response as he sat back, his knuckle pressed up against his cheek as he listened to Entrapta describe the event in critical detail. There was that energy he was missing--although he enjoyed listening to Entrapta, he had to interrupt her.

“May I ask where our daughter is?”

“Oh! She’s right here.” Entrapta angled the tracker pad downwards, allowing Hordak to view his daughter who was nestled into Entrapta’s chest, silently suckling on her breast.

“I felt it was crucial to allow for Faye to have some skin-to-skin contact--plus, it was an excuse to get away from the party and just spend some time with her. Luckily, Glimmer allowed me to utilize this room for some much needed privacy.” Entrapta shifted Faye within her arms and let a finger run along her daughter’s face.

“I...wish you were here.” Entrapta interjected, still looking down at her daughter. Hordak’s ears lowered slightly before he responded.

“I know--”

“It’s just...not fair. I mean, she’s your daughter too. The father should be just as involved, yet--” Entrapta was fighting back tears as she pushed the palm of her hand near her eye, brushing the tears that began to appear.

“I’m aware of the history between the Rebellion and the Horde, but are we not passed that? Is the war not over? I assumed we had made peace, but I must be mistaken.” Entrapta went silent as she gently rocked herself, looking down at Faye. Hordak sighed, hating to see Entrapta in this state of emotion. He wished he was right there with her and their daughter--he would have loved to have seen the look on her face as she was receiving the presents and hold his daughter close to his chest as the princesses admired and cooed over her. He felt a tightening in his chest as he started to feel guilty for not being able to attend. Despite the reluctant treaty between the Rebellion and the Horde, there were still harbored feelings on both ends of the spectrum about the romantic relationship Entrapta had with Hordak. Although it had been established that Entrapta is continuing her affiliation with the Horde, it was clear that the princesses were still weary about Hordak’s presence. Hordak wasn’t fond of the princesses, except one. The silence between the pair broke as Hordak spoke up.

“I’m on my way.”

“Wait, what--” Before Entrapta could speak up, Hordak had cut the feed. Her hair that was holding the tracker pad drooped a bit before the sounds of her daughter whining brought her to. She grabbed ahold of her daughter and carefully held her against her shoulder, massaging her back gently. A tendril of hair brought out her recorder and brought it close to her face.

“Ethical dilemma number...83. Hordak seems to be making his way to Bright Moon at this very moment. The question is: is it in my best interest to notify the princesses of Hordak’s upcoming arrival?” As Entrapta was massaging Faye’s back, she heard her hiccup and the milk she had just fed her was running down her undershirt. Entrapta sighed before she muttered to herself, “I probably should have brought the burp cloth with me.” Before Entrapta could answer her ethical dilemma, she put her recorder away and carefully placed Faye back in her sling. She made her way out of the spare room and walked back to the War Room where the baby shower was being held. She was immediately welcomed with open arms and was approached by Scorpia.

“There you are! I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come back!” She laughed, playfully shoving Entrapta a bit. She placed her pincers on her shoulders and began to lead her back to the table.

“We need to finish up going through your presents!” Entrapta pulled herself away from her pincers, her hands protectively wrapped around the sling.

“Actually, I would like to hold out just a _ tiny  _ bit longer.” Scorpia cocked her head to the side before asking, “why?” Entrapta quietly swallowed to herself before she nervously grabbed a strand of her hair, twirling it around her finger.

“Well, Hordak has invited himself and I don’t want him to miss any more of the gifts I plan on opening…?” The princesses all stopped what they were doing upon hearing Hordak’s name and Glimmer strode over to Entrapta, drink in hand.

“What do you mean? Are you saying that Hordak is on his way to Bright moon  _ right now _ ?” Entrapta closed in on herself a bit, her arms now fully wrapped around the sling for comfort.

“Well, considering that I was talking to him earlier and he stated that he was on his way, I would say yes?”

“Entrapta!” Glimmer groaned as she placed her drink on the table; all eyes were now on the pair.

“I thought we had an agreement--with your return to the Rebellion, Hordak was not to step foot in Bright Moon. I don’t understand why you continue to affiliate with the enemy, but you’re still a princess and no princess gets left behind. Not again.” Glimmer’s tone of voice faded near the end of her statement after feelings of guilt began to flood over her regarding the past incident. Entrapta held her daughter tautly before she eventually chimed in.

“That was before. In assessment of our agreement, I believe it to be unfair. Regardless of my affiliation with the Horde, Hordak is still my partner  _ and _ the father of my daughter. He deserves to be here just as much as anyone else. In fact, it was reported that the Rebellion and the Horde had signed a treaty, so what suddenly gives you the authorization to not allow Hordak on the premises?” Glimmer folded her arms over her chest, glaring down at Entrapta.

“This is my kingdom and I am queen. So, what I say goes: Hordak does not step foot in Bright Moon.” Entrapta stood her ground as her hair imitated balled up fists.

“No, you cannot withdraw from a treaty without proper notice to the other party, the other party in this case being Hordak. Irregardless of your position of power. Plus, our agreement is not technically binding.” Glimmer scoffed but before she could interject, Scorpia and Perfuma had intercepted between the pair, sensing the tension growing.

“Hey, hey, this is supposed to be a joyous occasion. Entrapta just had a baby. Shouldn’t we focus on that?” Scorpia declared questioningly.

“We’re dealing with the enemy, Scorpia!”

“Well, I was once a part of the Horde and now I’m here. What’s the difference?”

“The difference is that he’s the leader of the Horde--”

“What makes you assume that he hasn’t changed?” Entrapta interrupted, causing the room to go silent.

“Do you not realize the amount of time I have been spending with him? I have first hand experience on his behavioral patterns and you continue to doubt my data! He has committed some questionable acts in the past but he has grown as a person and is working on his character. According to my observational research, you all are in the need for some serious growth and understanding. For as long as he has been my partner, he has shown nothing but compassion and understanding and loyalty to not just the Horde, but to me. He loves his daughter and he loves me and he’s trying his best. He’s not perfect, but who is really?” Entrapta looked down at Faye, who was looking back up at her with large red eyes, clearly interested in her mother’s speech. She sighed and cuddled her daughter, who cooed in response. Scorpia laid a pincer on Entrapta’s shoulder, garnering her attention. Entrapta’s eyes were wet with oncoming tears but she still managed to smile at her large friend. Perfuma approached Scorpia, laying a hand on her arm, smiling up at her before turning to look at Glimmer.

“We really shouldn’t fight. Like Scorpia said, today is supposed to be about little Faye, regardless of our past relationship with the Horde.” Perfuma slowly approached Entrapta, hands to her chest.

“We’re sorry, Entrapta. We...really do not know Hordak as well as you, and we went off on preset judgments. If you say that he has grown and learned from his mistakes, then who’s to say that we can’t either? I hope today’s experience doesn’t change your mind about your position in the Princess Alliance. We wouldn’t want to lose you again.” Entrapta glanced back down at her daughter, sighing.

“No, that wouldn’t be fair either.” She looked up at Perfuma before peering over at Glimmer. Glimmer glanced off to the side, avoiding Entrapta’s eyes before speaking up.

“How do you know that Hordak has truly changed?”

“Statistical analysis of his behavioral data.” Entrapta glanced down, her cheeks flushing a tinted red.

“And...deep down, it’s not just logistics and data, it’s my own personal interactions with him as well that let me know that he’s grown. I personally believe you should all give him a chance, just like he did with me.” There was a silence that enveloped the room and Glimmer eventually sighed, slowly approaching Entrapta.

“Entrapta--”

“No need to say more,  _ your Majesty _ .” Glimmer, along with the princesses (and Bow) whipped around to the sound of the new voice and were greeted by Hordak standing in the doorway.

“Hordak!” Entrapta exclaimed excitedly before dashing over to him and wrapping her hair tendrils around his midsection. A clawed hand laid on her shoulder as he smiled down at her before glaring up at the princesses. Glimmer’s face contorted into one of exasperation but attempted to keep her cool as she folded her arms over her chest.

“How much have you heard?”

“Enough.” He responded gruffly. He peered down at Entrapta who was looking up with him with stars in her eyes and a loving smile painted on her face. His hand wrapped around her chin softly, his thumb running across her cheek. Faye wriggled in her sling between them, whining slightly and gaining her parents’ attention. Before Entrapta could react, Hordak reached from within the sling and retrieved his daughter, carefully cupping her small body against his armored chest. Faye cooed against the familiar sensation of the cool armor and curled up against his chest. Entrapta curled her fingers against Hordak’s fingers as she peered up at him.

“We missed you.”

“As did I.” He leaned over her and pressed a kiss to Entrapta’s forehead. He looked behind Entrapta, looking over the array of princesses that were watching his interactions with his family. He held his daughter in one arm as he slowly pushed past Entrapta and walked over to Glimmer, staring her down with a threatening gaze. Glimmer met with a similar gaze, arms still folded over her chest. He cleared his throat as he shifted his daughter in his arms.

“I appreciate you and the  _ other _ princesses arranging this gathering for Entrapta and  _ our _ daughter. I didn’t receive an invite, however.” Glimmer growled under her breath before she painted a fake smile and responded.

“It must have gotten lost in the mail. Welcome, Lord Hordak.  _ Please _ do enjoy yourself.” Glimmer grumbled to herself and tore herself away from the group to avoid any more confrontation about the whole Hordak ordeal. Hordak was met with some gawks and stares as he held his daughter nonchalantly. Besides Entrapta, Scorpia was the first to greet her ex-overlord.

“Lord Hordak--”

“Hordak is just fine.” He interjected as he let his fingers play with his daughter’s curls.

“Hordak, right. Well, it’s so good to see you again! Faye is so cute, you must be proud.” Scorpia looked up at him with a gentle smile. Hordak swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt a swell of pride grow within his chest. He smirked slightly and looked down at Faye snoring softly in his arms.

“I would say I’m very proud. Entrapta and I are very happy with her. I’m just glad she took after a majority of Entrapta’s looks.” He huffed out a faint chuckle and Scorpia responded with her own chuckle, looking over at Faye.

“I’ve overheard some good things from Entrapta about how good of a dad you are.” Hordak’s cheeks flushed a faint red and he cleared his throat, glancing over at Entrapta. She waved at him from across the room and smiled brightly, possibly aware of what Scorpia had mentioned to him.

“Entrapta had mentioned that you bathed her and changed her and even fed her! How sweet!” He cleared his throat again, readjusting Faye in his arms.

“Well, yes. Entrapta needed to focus on recovering. I believe she’s done enough and it seemed wise of me to partake in the pampering of our daughter.” His eyes shifted from Scorpia to the floor, no doubt his cheeks flushed a noticeable tinted red. Scorpia giggled a bit and placed a pincer on his shoulder. He peered up at her.

“Entrapta wanted to wait for you so she could open more presents with you. Would you like to join us at the presents table?” Hordak felt a warmth spread over his body as he straightened himself out and smiled genuinely.

“Yes.”

~~

Despite Hordak’s unexpected arrival, the party continued to run smoothly with Entrapta opening more of her friends’ gifts and Hordak sitting off to the side, his daughter resting against his shoulder. The princesses would carefully approach Hordak and eventually would ease into conversation about how fatherhood was treating him so far and what it was like now having a kid to take care of while running the Horde. Hordak answered proudly as the princesses cooed at his sleeping daughter--at one point, Faye began to whimper and wail, which Hordak handled with ease as he picked up his daughter and held her close to his chest, patting her back gently. The princesses were in awe at how well he was handling her and Entrapta sat off to the side, watching with much pride. She held onto one of the presents she was given and was eventually approached by Glimmer, who was awkwardly rubbing the side of her arm. Entrapta looked up at her, her smile fading as she looked down at her lap, maintaining a neutral expression. Glimmer cleared her throat and pointed at the empty seat next to her.

“May I?” Entrapta shrugged, placing the present back on the table. Glimmer sweeped her cape off to the side before allowing herself to sit down next to Entrapta. She crossed her legs together and folded her hands above her knee as she watched Hordak interacting with the princesses. Entrapta placed her hands in her lap and looked over at Hordak as well. Her hair began to curl around herself before she spoke up.

“My hypothesis is that you are going to bring up the topic on Hordak’s presence--though, I am unsure of what exactly.” Glimmer took a breath and sighed.

“Entrapta, I’m sorry. About earlier.” Entrapta glanced over at Glimmer who was still looking over at the group interacting with Hordak and baby Faye.

“I guess what I said was...a preconceived notion on my past with the Horde. And I didn’t realize that I had hurt your feelings considering your relationship with him now. From what I’ve seen today so far…” Glimmer peered over at Entrapta, taking a small breath. “He seems like a good guy. Ugh, that’s so weird saying that.” Glimmer’s remark made Entrapta giggle a bit.

“It’s still going to take some time for me to get used to this, Entrapta, but...I’ll try.” Entrapta smiled a little and nodded.

“Thank you. I appreciate your endeavor as much as I appreciate Hordak doing the same. He’s still learning too.” The queen and princess looked over once more at the group as they heard the baby squeal with delight and the princesses all laugh. Hordak glanced over at the pair and smiled at Entrapta. She felt her cheeks go hot as she waved at him and rose from her seat. She turned back to Glimmer and grabbed her hand, startling the queen slightly.

“Thank you for the baby shower today. I enjoyed it.”

“You’re welcome. Will I be seeing you again?” Entrapta nodded.

“Possibly with a plus one.” She laughed and began to gather the presents. “I must be returning to the Fright Zone now. We have some family bonding to be doing.”

“Of course. Have a safe trip with your daughter and--”

“Husband.” Entrapta’s cheeks flushed red as she peered down at the ground. Glimmer huffed out a chuckle before resuming her statement.

“Have a safe trip with your daughter and husband then.” Entrapta smiled before she turned to approach Hordak, reminding him that it was time to head back home. There came a collection of “awws” from the group of princesses.

“Do you have to leave so soon?” Bow asked. Hordak held up his daughter as Entrapta retrieved her from his hands and settled her back in her sling.

“Faye is due for a nap and we must be getting all these presents home. I thoroughly enjoyed my time with you all, but we really must be going.”

“Aww, well it was so good seeing you again! And I hope you bring this cutie around more.” Scorpia interjected, clacking her pincers together.

“Safe travels!”

“Enjoy your gifts and whatever.”

“Don’t forget my gift!” The princesses collectively said their goodbyes and Entrapta and Hordak along with Faye and Emily eventually went on their merry ways with the baby shower gifts. As they were loading the gifts into the skiff, Entrapta waited off to the side, petting her daughter’s cheek. She was distracted by her daughter’s sleeping face that she was startled by Hordak gaining her attention.

“Hey, all the gifts have been loaded, including Emily. Although, I seem to be missing one more gift.” Entrapta perked up a bit and looked around.

“Which one? Was it the mobile?” Hordak tapped her nose with a finger and then pointed down at the sling. Entrapta snorted a bit and chuckled, wrapping her arms around the sling.

“Oh, right.” She looked up at him, smiling softly before she got closer to him and took his hands in her tendrils.

“Did you have fun?” Lilac tendrils curled around Hordak’s fingers as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

“Knowing that I got to be present with you and Faye, then, I would say so.” Entrapta giggled a bit as she felt Hordak’s fingers graze the side of her neck, pushing strands of hair back in their place.

“Thank you for coming. I...really appreciated it. I definitely felt more at ease with your presence.”

“As did I, my Queen.” Entrapta giggled again and she rose herself on her pigtails, connecting her lips with Hordak’s for a moment. She rested her hands on his shoulders, massaging her fingers into the soft tissue before giving him another kiss.

“Let’s get going.”

~~

Upon arriving back to the Fright Zone, the gifts were promptly put away and Entrapta laid Faye down for her much needed nap. Entrapta was leaning against the bassinet when Hordak had returned to their shared chambers. He carefully approached her and was meeted with a soft grin before they both looked into the bassinet, watching their daughter breathing softly and swaddled tautly in the Horde standard swaddles. The mobile had been set up above the bassinet and a wisp of Entrapta’s hair flicked it gently, making the mobile emit a soft tinkling sound. Faye stirred slightly, cooing in her sleep. Entrapta hummed a bit, still observing her daughter napping.

“We made her.” Hordak hummed in agreement.

“And she’s so cute. I just want to kiss her face.” Hordak laid a hand on her shoulder.

“I could say the same about you.” Entrapta chuckled softly, shoving him slightly.

“How sappy.” The couple chuckled quietly as Hordak wrapped his arms around Entrapta and began placing kisses on the top of her head. Entrapta purred with delight as she laid her hands on top of his arms and allowed her hair to curl around his midsection and back. Entrapta felt at peace being back in the Fright Zone with her family. She was able to spend time with her daughter without having a crowd around her and was even able to have Hordak around without judgmental eyes from the princesses. She was enveloped by warmth and love that brought her so much comfort and for once she considered just being lazy for one day to spend some time with her loved ones. She looked up at Hordak and said in a raspy, low tone, “I love you, Hordak.” Hordak peered down at her and smiled, kissing her forehead before responding, “And I love you, Entrapta.” Entrapta smiled wide and hopped into his arms as she nuzzled into his neck and said, “let’s have a lazy family day.” Hordak couldn’t help but chuckle as he held Entrapta close.

“As you wish, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhhh, this took me forever to write! I've been wanting to write a baby shower chapter and it's finally here! I appreciate your patience and hope you enjoyed my little family fluff!


End file.
